


Laundry Fetish

by Floris_Oren



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Clothing Kink, Gojyo being a perve, Hakkai being polite, M/M, Masturbation, Saiyuki Kink Meme, clothing fetish, consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: For the promo on live journal Siiyuki kink meme - Gojyo masturbating with Hakkai's Sash. Bonus if Hakkai discovers it, if sex happens. Please Gojyo on top.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Hakkai/Gojyo. I usually resound around Sanzo; But I thought the idea was hot and I was looking for something kinky to write
> 
> EDIT - discontinued. One chapter only. Maybe revisited at a future date.

The Inn is quiet for the midst of the afternoon; Goku got Sanzo out of the way and Hakkai decided to do some last moment shopping. Leaving Gojyo alone in quite some agony. Ever since their first tryst the week before, Gojyo had wanted more but they hadn't been able to find the time to fuck like bunnies.   
  
Gojyo whistles innocently as he left his room for Hakka's. The separate rooms were simply fro propriety sake. Wouldn't want Innocent little ears, Human or otherwise, to hear them banging as if the world was ending.   
  
Hakkai's room is empty,, except for a load of laundry he plans on doing after getting home with the shopping. On top is the semi off-white sash that he alway wears. It has a few burn marks. And when he picks it up...he knows why it's in the laundry now.   
  
He'd used it to clean themselves up last time and Hakkai hadn't been able to wear it since. He smirked. Goku had said he'd smelt something off. Sanzo hit him for it but Gojyo couldn't help but wonder if Sanzo knew.   
  
He wiggle in his jeans. His dick growing with each sniff he takes. Hakkai's sash is right on his nose. His sense of smell is much better than any human's and it smells just as fresh as when they'd both blew. Even if it was old.   
  
Hakkai's hands on his dick, while buried deeply within him; moaning out his name. Getting a hickie in return; Gojyo grumbled at the memory. HE wanted his Hakkai right there and then. This time he wants Hakkai calling his name; begging him to cum. Waiting for his permission.   
  
Without thinking, pants are on the floor round his ankles; sprawled out on the bed he's wrapped the silk sash around his hard dick and he pulls. He can feel the fabric slowly become wet as he jacks off to his fantasies.   
  
He is able to keep it quiet when he does come all inside the fabric. A polite cough from the doorway disturbs the afterglow.   
  
"My, Gojyo, you didn't tell me you had a fetish for clothing" he teased lightly.   
  
"Naw, my fetish revolves resoundly around you." Gojyo flirted back   
  
Hakkai smiled; "Good, because I think I'm starting to develop a fetish as well..."d


End file.
